The Battle For Everyone's Soul
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: Two towns attacked, one by a mysterious silver-haired boy, the other by a mysterious blue-haired boy. The attacks lead to a showdown of the Wild Cards. OC added. Ending could be better, I know. I'll fix it up when I get more time.
1. Minato's Trial

**Iwatodai Dormitory**

**September 7th**

**00:43**

Minato flopped onto his bed, barely getting his sword and Evoker off his belt. Tartarus had been full of Shadows tonight, massive monsters that were constantly putting the team into danger. Minato himself, however, was almost always pulling them out of the situation, barely keeping himself safe in the process. They had just barely made it out of the tower before another swarm set in on them.

Their narrow escape led to a bloody Mitsuru, Yukari with a broken bow and busted lip, and a barely conscious Junpei. Tartarus had proven to be their match tonight. Minato was happy with the outcome of the events, though. He passed out on his bed, bruised up but smiling, knowing everyone was safe and sound…

**01:34**

A massive explosion woke Minato from his unconscious state, causing him to stumble from the bed, landing violently on the floor. He shot up, looking outside of his window, trying to find out where it came from. Nothing outside even showed something happened. "Was it all just a dream..?" He had been having weird nightmares lately from all the trips to Tartarus, so it's possible-

Another explosion happened, causing Minato to stumble. His stomach churned when the reality of the situation hit him: The explosions were real and they came from downstairs.

Grabbing his sword and Evoker, Minato bolted downstairs. Half the team was injured and if the dorm was under attack, the outcome could end badly…

Minato reached the end of the stairs, looking around the common room. The doors had been blown completely off, the sounds of fighting carrying on outside. Hopefully everyone was alright-

His hopes were shattered as his eyes connected to a body on the floor. It was Junpei. Minato ran over to check on his bloodied friend. "Junpei!" He was breathing. Minato relaxed a bit more. Junpei was completely knocked out cold and cut up, but he was alive, that's what mattered.

A shriek came from outside. It sounded like Fukka. Minato, Evoker in hand, charged out the door, ready for anything. What he seen, though, would infect his nightmares for the rest of his days…

Right outside the door, Aegis was laying on her stomach, one of her arms completely ripped off. Mitsuru was propped up onto a wall a few feet away, her wounds from the fights in Tartarus bleeding again. Her eyes were glazed over, unconscious like Junpei. Another shriek came from further down the road. It sounded like Yukari this time!

"Yukari!" Minato bolted down the road, seeing his friends all unconscious; Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru… They were all bloodied and unconscious on the ground. Then he stumbled onto another: "Fukka!"

Fukka was awake, holding her neck with one hand. Bruises had formed there in the shape of a hand. Her shoulder seemed to be dislocated as well.

"Fukka, are you okay? What happened, who did this?"

Fukka couldn't speak, seemingly still in shock from the whole experience. Then, another shriek. "Minato! Help!" It was Yukari again. Minato charged down the road again, following the cries of his girlfriend. He rounded the corner, freezing in place.

He found a silver-haired boy holding Yukiko in the air by her throat, smirking at Minato evilly. "So, Mr. Wild Card, I finally get to meet you." His voice was dark, insane.

Yukari struggled, only making the boy squeeze her neck harder. "Minato… Help…" Her voice was barely audible from her captor's hand.

"Put her down!" Minato placed his Evoker directly against his skull, eyeing the attacker. "Now!"

The silver-haired boy laughed as he dropped Yukari. Before she hit the ground, though, he kicked her completely out of the way into a nearby building, laughing even harder, a sick smile on his face. "Oops, I guess you didn't like that much, huh?" His smile grew larger, making Minato's stomach tie up into knots.

"What do you want?" Minato's Evoker was still on his head, but he was looking at Yukari, praying that she was okay.

The attacker put the hand he choked Yukari with in his pocket. That's when Minato noticed a massive sword in the other hand, point resting on the ground. "Easy. I want you!" He shifted his hair out of his face. "I want to prove I'm the best, but see…" His sword dragged along the ground as he walked closer to Minato. "I need to beat the best to be the best, and what I've heard about you shows that YOU are the best." He kicked the point of his sword, causing it to spin up and land on his shoulder.

"So, what? You want to fight, is that it?" Minato didn't even want to waste any time summoning one of his Personae. He just wanted him dead and he wanted him dead now. "You got it!"

Minato charged, sword in hand, swinging violently at the attacker. It was blocked with ease, however, as he thwarted the attack with his sword, blocking with the massive sword with only one hand. The strength of this opponent was fascinating in a horrific way. Then, without warning, a kick to Minato's head knocked him down, almost knocking him out cold.

The silver-haired boy laughed again, grabbing Minato's collar and pulling him up so they were eye level. Minato winced as the mysterious boy spoke. "Oh, I do wanna fight. But…" The boy's gaze showed pure insanity in his eyes. "The question is… Do you want to fight? Do you want to kill me?" He pulled Minato closer, noses almost touching. The boy's eyes now seemed colder, deader. "Then come and kill me. Tomorrow in a small town called Inaba. I'll be at the shrine…" He smashed his head into Minato's, splitting his forehead clean open." If you aren't there, I'll come back and kill everyone here. Get me?"

Minato simply nodded, then the boy dropped him, laughing as he walked away. "Hope to see you soon, Minato…" The sick laughter continued as the boy walked out of sight. Minato laid there for awhile, letting the events of the night sink in…

05:58

Yukari had finally woken up and called the authorities, Officer Kurosawa responding first to the scene, helping to hide Aegis out of sight until the Kirijo Group picked her up. She would definitely be out of the action at least a week.

Ambulances had taken away all the members of SEES except for Minato, Yukari and Fukka, since they were the only one who were awake and able to answer any questions. Fukka was quickly taken away, though, due to the psychological trauma and the possible neck injuried believed to be inflicted upon her. Officer Kurosawa continued his questioning with the young lovebirds.

"So the culprit was about 17, was about your height, and had silver hair and grey eyes, correct?"

Yukari nodded. "Exactly, he looked crazy, too. Like he just broke out of a nuthouse." She held her ribs, which were bruised severely according to paramedics. "He was strong too…"

Officer Kurosawa looked at Minato. "You were the last one assaulted, correct? Did he say anything else that could point us in the right direction?"

Minato looked down, avoiding eye contact, the stitches in his head hurting. "No…"

Yukari looked over at him. "Minato, you're hiding something…"

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" They both looked at Kurosawa, as if they both seemed to be hiding something.

Minato sighed. "Inaba… He told me to meet him at Inaba…"

"I see…" Officer Kurosawa began to reach for his radio before Yukari stopped him. "Ms. Takeba?"

"Officer Kurosawa… I think this is a SEES matter…" Yukari sighed. "I need to talk to Minato… We'll be okay."

Officer Kurosawa looked at both of them, then nodded. "I understand. I'll make sure I report your friend's conditions back to you later. Until then, I'm here if you need me."

The young teens thanked him as he left, then they went inside, sitting down, simply holding each other.

"Minato, I'm sorry…"

"What for..?"

Yukari's eyes began to well up. "I couldn't warn you…" She started crying. "He was a Persona-user…"

Minato sighed, wiping her tears. "I figured he was… No one's that strong for no reason…"

"Minato, I know what you're thinking… But you can't go fight him. He'll kill you…"

Minato held her close. "He only got the jump on us." They both looked at each other, trying to stay calm. "I won't underestimate him next time."

**07:45**

Minato spent some time alone with Yukari before preparing for the fight of his life. A rogue Persona-user… Minato pondered on the situation as he walked to the train station, a small limp slowing his pace. Was he working with Strega? No, he didn't seem like he was. Strega would've killed him on the spot if it was them. Who could it have been, though? Who's sick enough to beat him to a pulp then let him regain his strength..?

His mind continued to wonder about his attacker as he boarded the train. As he sat down, a text popped up on his phone. It was Yukari.

_Officer Kurosawa just came over. He said everyone will be fine, only a few major bruises and cuts. Please be careful. I love you…_

Minato quickly replied, then closed his phone, laying his head back. Who was he...?

**11:26**

Minato had fallen asleep on the train, his memories of the night before haunting him as he slept. No random call from Igor offering help or assistance. The door to the Velvet Room seemed to even be locked when he stopped by yesterday. What the hell was going on...? Is there more to this than meets the eye…?

Minato shrugged. After everything he's seen the last several months, he really shouldn't be surprised by anything. Finally, the intercom rang out throughout the train. "Now arriving, Yasoinaba, now arriving."

Minato walked off the train. The town was truly small. After asking a nearby train station attendant for directions, Minato set off on his mission to find this silver-haired boy and kill him…


	2. Souji's Fury

**Junes Department Store**

**September 7**

**6:02**

Souji sat around their usual table at the food court, waiting impatiently for the others. He opened his cell, making sure he had the right time from Youske.

_Emergency Meeting. Be at Junes by 6:15._

Yup_, _he had the right time, but why would Youske want to meet so damn early? They didn't have school or anything today, but still, it seemed a little weird, even for him.

Finally, the rest of the group showed up, baggy-eyed just like their silver-haired leader.

"Okay, Souji…" Kanji said, irritation filling his voice from the early morning. "Why the hell are we up so damn early?"

Souji looked back at Kanji, confusion covering his face. "What are you talking about? Youske said he's the one who wanted to meet up."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Youske seemed confused as well. "I got the damn text from Chie."

Chie stomped her foot, almost crushing Teddie's in the process. "That's stupid! I never sent any text out!" Everyone's face showed confusion as an eerie silence fell over the group.

"So… Wait…" Naoto looked all around the table. "If we all received a text from someone else, but no one sent out any texts about this meeting…"

Silence covered the table as the harsh truth seemed to set in on them: This was a trap.

"Does everyone have their weapons?" Souji looked around, hoping he knew the answer for his question. Everyone responded, flashing their weaponry at their leader. Chie was even wearing hers already. "Good, be ready for anything that could-"

Suddenly, a massive explosion seemed to rock all of Junes, the young teens having to hold onto each other and their chairs for support. "The Hell?" Kanji stuttered as he regained his footing. "What was that?"

Suddenly, another explosion rocked Junes more. "He's heading for the TV!" Teddie's eyes were wide.

They all looked at him, a bit freaked. "You sure, Teddie?"

Rise shook a bit, nodding her head. "I can feel him…" They all looked at her, somewhat confused. "He's strong…"

"So wait, it's a human causing these explosions?" Yukiko's face seemed like her stomach was churning. "Then could it be…?"

They all charged down to the electronics department of Junes, all suspecting the worst case scenario: It was the murderer.

**06:31**

As they all reached the TV, they stopped, confused. Rows and rows of merchandise seemed like they were knocked over, but their portal into the other world stood there as if nothing even happened.

"This makes no sense!" Youske kicked a nearby computer that fell and was already busted. "Rise, is he inside the TV?"

Rise concentrated long and hard, then shook her head. "No… It's like he-"

Another explosion came from outside of Junes, rocking the store more and more. Even the TV almost fell if not for Souji catching it wobbling.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Chie looked back at the entrance. "Did he sneak out when we weren't looking?"

"I think so…" Youske's voice sounded worried. "It sounds like he's heading for the residential area. We have to stop him." Everyone on the team nodded as they began to follow a long trail of explosions …

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

**07:11**

The young Persona-users followed a trail of explosions all over Inaba. Oddly enough, the explosions left no real physical proof of their existence, save for loose items knocked over by them.

"This is really creeping me out…" Rise seemed worried, following behind, trying to keep the mystery man on her radar. As they reached the flood plain, Rise stopped. "He's here!"

They looked around, trying to find the culprit. What they did end up finding was far worse. "Nanako!"

Nanako was lying near the river, completely unconscious, a small wound on her head. "Souji, over here!" Yukiko found Dojima, knocked unconscious as well. His arm seemed to be broken, a larger cut on his forehead.

"What the Hell..?" Kanji stood, looking at the unconscious family of his Senpai. "Who could do this? No human could take Dojima head-on…"

Souji picked up Nanako who hung limply in his arms. "We need to get them back to-"

Another explosion from up above them, closer to the road. It was still strong enough to launch the entire team backwards, all of them landing on their backs, Nanako flying out of Souji's arms back to basically where she was to begin with.

"Well, well, well…" A dark voice rang throughout the flood plain. They looked up only to find a blue-haired boy walking down the stairs, hand in his pockets and a sword and gun hanging from his belt. "I figured I'd get more fun from you than this." The blue haired boy smiled evilly, his grey eyes seeming to pierce the hearts of the young team.

They all stood back up, weapons in hand, ready to take on their young attacker. "You do this?" Kanji roared, the blue-haired boy merely smiling. "Did you?"

He laughed an evil laugh. "Of course, I did. It was fun, too, breaking the old man's arm with my bare hands."

Kanji heard enough. They all did. Kanji and Youske charged at their mysterious attacker, only to be rejected as the boy jumped out of the way, sword in hand, cutting a small cut on Youske's cheek. "Quit jumping around, you little prick!" Youske tightened his grip on his knives.

The boy laughed a sickening laugh. "Alright, then…" He pulled the gun from his holster, aiming it at his head to the astonishment of the others. "Let us end it." He laughed harder as he pulled the trigger, glass seeming to shatter around him. Every conscious human there realized what this meant: Their attacker wasn't using any tricks. He was a Persona-user.

Their thoughts became truth soon as his Persona appeared. It was a beautifully horrifying young girl, her skin looked as if it was made from cracked porcelain, her eyes a deep, blood red, wearing a red dress, black and white hair and a single porcelain wing spouting from her shoulder. She pointed one of her fingers at Kanji, then seemed to warp directly in front of him, bitch slapping him. Kanji flew back, landing hard beside Dojima. He was out could.

The others looked back, completely in shock of the horrors they now faced. Just as they returned their gaze towards their attacker, his Persona appeared in front of its next victim, launching Yukiko backwards with a horrifyingly quick kick.

"Be careful! He's too strong!" Rise cried out. "We need to-" Her sentence was cut short as the attacker charged at her, kicking her in the head. Her eyes instantly glazed over as she collapsed, blood trickling from her mouth.

"Rise!" Youske charged on to help her, but was intercepted by the boy's Persona. Youske quickly paid for his efforts with a massive blast of Almighty energy to the stomach, knocking him into the water, his upper body on dry land, keeping him safe from drowning.

The boy's Persona returned to his consciousness. He looked on at the last of the Persona-users in front of him as he laughed. "C'mon, none of you can hit me?" He put his gun back into its holster. "Tell you what, I won't even summon my Persona anymore." He began to taunt them with his cold eyes.

Naoto, Chie, Teddie, and Souji looked at each other. "This may be our only chance, Senpai."

"Naoto, don't underestimate him." Souji calculated his opponent, his large two-handed sword in hand. "All-Out Attack."

The team nodded, realizing he wouldn't be able to stop all of them at once. As they charged in, though, the boy smirked.

Chie was the first to reach him, nearly landing a massive kick to his face. The boy gracefully dodged the attack, though, landing a punch to her ribs. Naoto got a shot off with her pistol, barely missing him. He responded with a large cut on her hand, making her drop her weapon. Teddie was the next to get to his foe, landing a small cut on his face. The boy smirked as he began to bleed, grabbing his arm and throwing him into a nearby rock.

Souji brought his sword down, making the cut Teddie landed much bigger. The boy laughed sadistically as Souji went for another cut, then blocked the massive two-handed sword with his rapier.

Souji's eyes widened. "That's not-"

Souji paid for his horrible timing to speak. The boy stabbed him in the shoulder, making him drop instantaneously. The boy then pinned him down with his sword and a foot, crushing his ribs just enough to make a point.

"So here's the deal. I know exactly who you are, Souji Seta." He dug the sword deeper into Souji's shoulder. "You're a threat, and I'm the kind of guy who likes his threats… Eliminated." His foot stomped on Souji's chest, making him let out a yell of pain and anger. "But since I'm such a nice guy…" He pulled his sword out, then grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up so they were eye level. "I'll give you a chance to beat me. One on one, fair fight. I'll be at the shrine waiting. Be there at noon. Not 11:59. Not 1:01. Noon, got it?"

Souji only wanted to spit in his attacker's face. "And if I don't…?"

The blue-haired boy smiled a sick smile, pulling his face in so they was mere inches apart. "If you don't show, I kill everyone here. I don't care how long it takes to find them, they will eventually die by my hand."

He looked into the eyes of the boy. They were insane, dead. He wasn't bluffing… "… I accept."

The boy laughed as he kicked Souji, launching him backwards. He landed next to Chie, who was holding her ribs in pain. "Souji…"

The boy laughed as he walked away. "I'll see you soon, Souji. Rest up…" His laugh continued to ring in his head as he passed out…

**08:25**

Souji opened his eyes, looking up at a recognizable ceiling. He was in the hospital.

"Hey! He's up!" He looked over at Chie, smiling. She must've been here the whole time.

Naoto and Youske walked into the room, smiling small smiles. "Hey there, leader." Youske tried to play it cool for Souji, like usual.

"It's wonderful to see you're okay, Senpai." Naoto smiled more, nodding in confirmation of her words.

Souji looked Chie. "How is everyone…?" Her expression melted into a sad one.

"They're alive… Most of them have concussions or cracked ribs…" Chie held her own. "But they are going to be down and out for awhile. We thought you would be, too." Her eyes watered a bit. "I mean… You didn't wake up no matter what I tried and the nurses and doctors couldn't wake you up…" She began to bawl. " I was so scare, Souji!"

Souji leaned up, holding her close. "Hey, it's okay…"

She looked back at him, eyes still watering. "You can't go after him, Souji. I won't allow it."

Youske nodded. "She's right. There's no knowing what he'll try to pull."

Souji looked down, he hands scraped up. "I'll be ready this time…"

Chie slapped him hard. "NO!"

"Chie, if I don't go, he'll just come after everyone!" Souji held her hand, ignoring the throbbing pain on his face. "I'll be okay, I swear."

She continued to bawl. "Damn straight! If you die, I'm so kicking your ass!" They continued to hug each other, enjoying these precious moments together before he'd have to face his biggest threat yet…

**Dojima Residence**

**10:21**

Souji sat on his futon, lulling over the events of the morning. He didn't question the motives of the blue-haired boy. In fact, he didn't care. He simply wanted him dead. His anger grew even more cause the door to the Velvet Room was locked after he got out of the hospital. He knew something was wrong and that he should really examine the situation more closely, but he didn't care. His friends and family were put into the hospital by this sick freak and he needed to be taught a lesson "The shrine, huh…?" Souji continued to play with his sword, staring anxiously at the clock. "I'll enjoy this…"

Finally, the clock chimed 11. Souji stood up, sword in hand, marching out of his room. It was time for him to go make this blue-haired bitch pay…


	3. Clash Of Fate

Inaba Shrine

September 7

12:00

Minato stood at the offering box of the small shrine. The town was beautiful, too bad it had to be home to such a massive prick. He stood there, squeezing the handle of his Evoker violently. "Where are you, you sick-"

Finally, he heard steps coming towards the shrine. He looked behind him, staring down the silver-haired boy as he walked closer, finally stopping several feet away…

….

Souji looked at his opponent, his massive sword sitting on his shoulder. They both merely locked eyes, silence creating tension that no god or demon could break. Fire filled Souji's eyes. "We going to do this?"

The blue-haired boy grabbed the gun he used to summon his Persona last time, pushing it to his skull. "Let's go." Souji then smashed his card, Izanagi bolting from behind him.

….

The silver-haired boy's Persona stared down Minato, unease filling his head. The boy seemed strong, but Minato wasn't one to back down so easily. He pulled the trigger, Orpheus appearing behind him. This was it, time to make him pay…

….

The four of them all stared each other down as the tension grew. The wind rustled a bush nearby, but no one moved. The two humans then charged, swords in hand, colliding into each other with massive force. Orpheus swung his harp violently at Izanagi as well, barely missing. The fight was on…

Minato and Souji continued their fight as Izanagi and Orpheus battled. Minato's wound on his skull had busted back open, but he didn't care. Souji's lip was busted, bleeding almost as much as Minato's head gash.

The two Personas kept colliding, constantly dodging each other's attacks. Orpheus was already hit once, causing Minato to shudder. He didn't want his friend getting hurt any worse than he already was.

The two Persona-users finally backed off, sweating and bleeding. "Orpheus!" Minato called him back, Izanagi backing off as well. Both Personas disappeared as their users prepared to summon something much bigger…

"Lucifer!" Souji crushed his card, the mighty Persona appearing behind him, roaring at their foe.

"Messiah!" Minato pulled the trigger on his Evoker, his majestic Persona appearing behind him.

Both Persona-users screamed the same word: "Megidolaon!" Massive blasts of Almighty energy slammed into both of them, screams unleashing as explosions enveloped the entire shrine…

….

As the dust cleared, both Persona-users were on their knees, their Personas levitating behind their respective summoner.

Souji was the first to speak. "Dammit, you bastard!" He began to stand. "Where's the Persona you attacked us with this morning!"

Minato growled. "What the hell are you talking about?" He tried to stand, but couldn't, a sharp pain in his chest keeping him down. He cracked a few ribs. "You're the one who attacked my dorm!"

"Bull shit!" Souji began walking towards Minato, his sword still in hand. "You attacked me, my friends… My family…" He stopped just short. "Now I'll kill you! Lucifer, Megidolaon!" Nothing happened. "Lucifer!" He looked back at his Persona.

Lucifer was staring at the building, past Minato. He looked as if he was on guard. Souji looked back at the shrine, seeing the other Persona was also staring at the building as well.

"Well, well…" A voice rang from the shrine, a voice that sounded all too familiar. Both boys looked on, wide-eyed as someone walked out of the shrine…

….

The figure walking out seemed to be shifting his shape, changing from Minato to Souji and back, smiling evilly. On his head was the same scar Souji gave him the night before. "Looks like everyone's all here." He said, his smile still covering his face.

Minato was finally able to stand, backing away from the building. "Who are you..?"

The man laughed. "I'm you!" He pointed at Souji. "I'm him, too." He then melted into what was most likely his normal look, a pale boy with black hair, a piercing sticking out of his lip. He laughed. "I'm also me, too."

"What's going on here?" Souji looked on, confused. Was the blue-haired boy telling the truth…?

The stranger laughed. "I'm not at liberty to say." He stuck his hand out. "Just give me your Personas and we'll be done here."

Minato laughed. "You think making us fight each other is going to weaken us that much?" Minato pulled the trigger of his Evoker again, leading Orpheus to appear, launching a fireball at his face.

The attack was dodged almost immediately. The stranger laughed violently. "C'mon, is that the best you-"

A massive bolt of lightning smashed into his back. Minato looked back, seeing the other boy's Persona glaring at the stranger.

The stranger laughed again. "You will not beat me! Nemesis gives me strength!"

"Nemesis…?" Minato looked on. Just then, his skull began throbbing violently. He looked back at the silver-haired boy, who was also holding his skull.

A voice rang out throughout the shrine. _"Boy… Your journey is complete…"_

The stranger's eyes widened. "No! Please! I can beat them!"

_"We have no use for you… Be gone…"_

The boy let out a shriek of pain, holding onto his head. After a few gruesome seconds of this, he fell, blood gushing from every hole in his head. He was dead.

It was then, a dark aura seemed to float from the boy's body, beginning to take shape: A girl with porcelain skin. It was the Persona that attacked Souji and his friends.

Souji looked over at the blue-haired boy. "I guess I should apologize-"

"Save it for later, man. We have a bigger problem…"

They both looked on as the young girl levitated in front of them, her fragile skin gleaming in the sun. Her voice rang out throughout the shrine, echoing violently, sounding like hundreds of voices in one. Her words sunk deep into their hearts…

"_We are Nemesis… We are here for the Wild Card…"_


	4. The Porcelain Angel's Plan

The two Persona-Users watched the porcelain-skinned girl as she stood there, simply staring down the both of them.

_"We are Nemesis... We are here for the Wild Card…"_

Her voice made them both shudder, cold chills flowing down their spines like ice water. Minato gripped his sword as he spoke. "Who are you?"

_"We already told you… We are Nemesis…"_

Souji pointed his sword at the girl. "Why did you and that kid attack us?"

The girl looked at the young man who she had just killed. _"We needed to bring you both together…We needed all traces of the Wild Card together for the ceremony…"_

Her sentence was barely finished before a massive flash of energy enveloped her. Souji looked beside him, seeing a very angry Minato with his Evoker to his head, Messiah hovering behind him. "I'm fucking sick of everyone trying to kill me!" Another blast of energy slammed into where the girl stood. "You, Strega, Shadows… I'm sick of you all!" One last massive blast slammed into Nemesis.

As the smoke cleared though, Minato dropped to his knees. Three blasts of Megdolaon and the girl didn't even have a scratch. Her mouth seemed to turn into a small smirk. _"Beautiful… We are impressed…" _She lifted her finger. _"Our turn…" _

Just then, Minato flew back, slamming into a nearby statue. Souji's eyes grew wide. Neither of them seen any sign of an attack. Souji tightened his grip around his sword. "What do you want with us?" He needed to keep his cool. Maybe if he could find out why this Nemesis wanted them he could stop her…

_"Like we said… We want the Wild Card…"_

"But why..?" He heard Minato stand up and shuffle back over to him. He was holding his ribs, but he looked fine.

_"The Wild Card is the true power of the gods…" _She lifted her hand to the sky. _"The chosen ones claim this power to protect their world… Those who wield it can stand against any darkness and triumph…" _Her eyes shot a look that seemed to make their very souls shudder. _"This power… We need it…"_

Suddenly, she seemed to teleport in front of the two young men, her hands wrapping around their throats, lifting them into the air. Minato spat out a quick sentence. "What about the kid...?"

_"A mere pawn… He was promised eternal life and he shall receive it when the gods fall…"_

Her grip tightened around their necks, choking the life out of them slowly. "You want our power… To kill… Gods..?"

_"The gods are your power…" _Her hands squeezed tighter, her nails digging into their skins. _"They are your Personae… Without them, you are nothing…" _She smiled a small, sick smile. _"With their power, we can end their oppressive reign… We can crush them and mold the world to our image…"_

Minato closed his eyes. "You bitch…"

_"We want to end the oppression of the gods…" _Suddenly she let them go. _"We only want to live without their control… Without their oppression… Without their mistakes… Is this wrong...?"_

The two boys regained their breath, looking at the young girl. "We aren't stupid…" Minato's grip tightened around his sword. "You're just another sick bitch wanting to take over…"

Her smile became cold. _"Foolish boy... We do not with to take your race over..." _She seemed to chuckle. _"Humanity is simply another bug… The gods protect you… They treat you like a treasure…" _Suddenly, her body began to mold itself, her skin looking like a layer of armor formed all over her. Massive blades shot out of the top of her wrists. _"You are not treasures… You are mistakes…" _ A visor seemed to flow from her skull, across her eyes. _"You need to be exterminated… I can no longer wait for another to crush your race… But for our vision to become reality, we must kill the gods..." _Her dark voice now grew colder._ "Now, give us the Wild Card…"_

Souji and Minato looked at each other. "What do you think?" Souji asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

Minato simply smirked, flipping his blue hair out of his face as his gaze met back with his new foe. "Nemesis, you're going to have to take it from us."

Then, for the first time in their confrontation, Nemesis opened her mouth, letting out a massive scream. It pierced into their hearts and heads, knocking the two of them onto their knees. Suddenly, a massive orb of dark energy surrounded the three of them. A cage, making sure they wouldn't escape.

Nemesis screamed again. _"GIVE US THE WILD CARD!"_

She charged at the two of them, the boys barely able to put their guard up before her wrist-blades smashed into their swords, knocking them both back. Minato shot back up, pulling the trigger on his Evoker. "Messiah!"

Messiah charged at Nemesis, the two locked up with each other. Souji then crushed his card, sending Lucifer into the fray.

The two Personae were powerful, but not a match for Nemesis, who kicked both the Personae away, sending them both back into their owner's souls.

_ "We will own the Wild Card! We will not falter!"_

Souji looked back at Minato. "I think we might lose this…"

Minato laughed. "Man, that can't happen." He put his Evoker back to his skull. "See… I don't lose." He pulled the trigger. "Orpheus Telos!" Then a Persona appeared behind him, one that oddly resembled him, save for all the red and white.

Souji smirked. "I guess you don't…" His Tarot card appeared in his hand. "I don't lose either…" He crushed the card. "Izanagi No Okami!" A Persona dressed in all white then appeared.

Nemesis smirked. _"Now, let us show you our true power…" _Then three more wings sprouted out of her back, an ominous halo glowing red appearing above her head. A dark energy shined from her body.

The four of them stared down the girl. They all knew this was it, the best they all had. Orbs of energy began shining in Nemesis's hands, charging up for an attack. The two Persona-Users looked at each other.

"Well, I'm sorry we had to meet on such bad terms, man."

Minato smiled. "Call me Minato."

Souji smiled back. "Souji."

Minato smirked, looking back at Nemesis. "Well, Souji…" His Evoker was back to his head. "Let's make sure we hang after we take care of her."

"I'm game." His Tarot card appeared in his hand.

Then the young men charged, swords pointing at their enemy, ordering their Personae to charge in with them. All four swarmed into the Nemesis, who unleashed her blast of energy just as they made contact…


	5. Death Of The Personalities

The two boys woke up, surrounded by white walls. "You okay..?"

Souji rubbed his skull. "Yeah, just a massive headache." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"No idea." He looked around, letting out a small sigh. Least Nemesis wasn't around.

"So… What now?"

Minato shrugged. Just then, the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them. They both turned around, seeing a young, pale girl behind them. The two of them shot up, grabbing at their weapons, which were gone. "Don't worry, I won't bite." The young girl giggled, her voice sounding normal.

"N… Nemesis?"

She giggled again. "Yes, but I am merely a part of her. She is made of many voices, many personalities."

"So… You aren't trying to kill the gods and all of humanity?"

"Nope." She smiled at the two boys, almost gliding towards them. "You two are unconscious right now by the way, and so is Nemesis. Neither of you are dead, so don't worry so much about it."

"Uh…" Minato looked at Souji. "She just read my mind…"

"Wow…"

The girl giggled again. "Nemesis's personalities were broken apart during your last attack. She won't be a threat much longer."

"What about our Personae?"

"They are fine. Safe and sound in your soul." She smiled. "You two probably want to go back to your world. Nemesis is no longer a threat, but she's going to need to be finished."

"Whoa, what?" Minato freaked a bit. "Why are we going to have to do that?"

"Because as long as her body remains, the rest of her personalities can re-enter her. She'll be just as strong if not stronger." She patted both of their cheeks. "If you want her finished, you'll need to end it now."

Minato looked back at Souji. "You ready for this?" Souji nodded. "Good."

The girl smiled a huge smile. "Good." She lifted her hands to both their heads. "Just finish her off and it'll be done." Her smile turned evil. "She still has one personality in her, though. So be careful."

Suddenly, the two boys woke up, looking around. The dark orb still surrounded them. On the ground a few feet away, hovered Nemesis. Her body changed, her pale skin now black. She let out a massive shriek. "GIVE ME THE WILD CARD!" Her voice was no longer sounding like multiple people. She was just one person now and it sounded like she was pissed.

She charged up for one more massive attack. Just then, Orpheus Telos and Izanagi No Okami appeared. Minato was the first to yell. "Megidolaon!" Souji was the next. "Myraid Truth!" The two attacks went full force into Nemesis, who just unleashed her energy blast. The three attacks smashed together, holding each other off, not giving up any ground.

Minato yelled. "No you don't!" Orpheus put more energy into the blast. "This is for S.E.E.S.!"

Izanagi then pushed more power into his attack. "This is for my friends… My family!"

Then the two charged, one on each side of the energy blasts. They jumped into the air, landing sword first onto Nemesis, piercing her heart. She let out a shriek as the Personae's attacks slammed into her. Just before the attacks landed, a bright light appeared, blinding both Persona-Users…

They both only seen darkness for a time. Then, an eerily familiar voice rang out. "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Their visions returned, seeing a familiar face. "Igor." The both of them smile a bit.

Igor nodded. "Forgive me for not contacting you two. It seems that your new friend blocked both of you from me. She was very powerful." He looked at the two of them. "But here you stand, victorious against all odds."

"Igor, who was she?" Minato asked, finally mellowed out.

"She was a dark god, one who was angry with the other gods for humanity." Igor shrugged. "It seems she wanted to use your powers to fix the mess the other's created."

"So she was evil… Or nuts?"

Igor chuckled. "A tad bit of both." He waved his hands. "Now, you both need to return to your worlds. Nemesis is gone and you need to return to your families and friends." The room slowly grew dark. "Goodbye for now, my dear guests."

_**A month later…**_

All evidence had been removed of Nemesis. Even the memories of all the Persona-Users had been wiped completely clean. No one remembered anything, not even Souji or Minato. Even the young boy, who Nemesis had killed, seemed to return to life. All was back to normal. Well, as normal as anything could get in the world of Shin Megami Tensei anyways…

And so, our heroes marched on, taking their places in history. How their stories ended are both tales that must wait until later…


End file.
